Messages
Inbox Here you can find all messages you received. You can view the latest 20 messages which are on top. Once you receive a new message it will have a green/blue/yellow (depending on your species) dot in front of the subject. Next to the subject the sender will be displayed as well as date and time. In order to read the message simply click the subject. Below the text you have the option to either reply or to delete a message. By clicking the nickname you can access a player´s profile. By clicking the date in the table heading the order of the messages will be reversed. Composing a message To compose a message click "Compose". Enter the recipient, a subject and your text. Afterwards hit "Send" to send your message. The following rules apply to a composed message: - You must enter a receiver - The player must exist on the game server. If you are banned you can only write a message to the Imperion support team or to your friends. - Enter a subject. If you did not enter a subject the system will automatically insert "No subject". However it is more polite to enter a subject. * The subject may contain up to 60 characters * The message text may contain up to 10,000 characters * A message may be empty (no text) if a subject has been entered. Spaces are not considered as characters in this case * You can write messages to your own account If one of the above mentioned rules is not fulfilled you will receive a failure message and the message cannot be sent. Invalid characters are replaced by an "?" but are not considered as a mistake. When replying to a message you can find the previous text attached. You can change this text. That's why Multihunters always need the direct ID of a message. To send a message to the league, you should put ally in the receiver's name. Sent box Here you can view the messages you have sent. A green/blue/yellow icon (depending on your species) tells you that the message has not been read yet. It turns gray as soon as the message has been read. By clicking time the oldest message will be first. Another click will reverse the order. Archive Archive helps you to save reports which you would like to keep. Just click the check box next to the subject or choose "select all" and click "Archive". To delete messages just hit the check box and click "Delete". The following rules apply to the Archive folder: * You won't have any unread messages here. As soon as you have moved messages into the archive, they are considered as read. * You cannot move messages from the Archive into the Inbox * You cannot move messages from the Sent Box into the Archive Address book Here you can add friends you would like to keep in touch with. To add a friend enter his/her nick into the field and click "Add". The player will now get a request which he/she has to accept before you become friends. Once the player accepted your request you can see whether he/she is online, available or away and his last online time. The colors in the status menu tell you which status your friend has: * = your friend is online * = your friend was online within the last 24 hours * = your friend was online within the last 3 days * = Terran * = Titan * = Xen By choosing a nick you can write a message to your friend or remove him/her from the address book. FAQ - "What happens to messages from / to deleted players?" You are still able to read those messages. Instead of the receiver's name you will find "???", nothing will happen when you click on the question marks. See also: * Statistics * Reports * Account preferences * Galaxy Category:Game Interface Category:Community